Ragnarok
by EeveeChibi
Summary: Long story short, four years after the events of Mechtanium Surge, the brawlers have started to settle down in life, only to have their peace interrupted by the looming threat of Ragnarok. This will be a Drago X OC fic, because Drago doesn't get that much love, poor guy. *sadface* I do not own Bakugan.
1. Nowhere

Chapter 1

"How are you coming along with Luminexx?" My love asks me when he arrived home this evening.

"Nowhere." My hands were folded behind my back, he couldn't know what had happened in the afternoon. I wanted him not to worry about me, but if he found out, I'd have to be monitored by him day and night, or, worse of all, I'd have to go back on my meds. Medication for Paranoid Schizophrenia was powerful enough, and I will admit, I took none these days, so if I went back on them, they would kick my ass.

"What do you mean by, 'Nowhere'?"

"Nowhere as in it's being stubborn. There is little progress." I'm praying he doesn't grow suspicious, or, God forbid, he's already trying to piece two and two.

"Oh. It's the same situation with Pydra. She won't stop talking about Jonah."

I chuckle. Teenagers and their tiny little worlds.

"How about you?"

"Not much." I shake my head.

"...Are you sure?" Oh, crud.

"Austin, is there something you need to tell me?"

"No." I repeat my gesture, trying to keep him from prodding by covering up the evidence, but the proof was already in the pudding.

"Austin, you're lying to me. Show me your hands."

"I'm fine-"

"Show me." He shot me that look a mother would give her child when a cookie had gone missing without notification, only scarier, because this was a dragon, with glowing green eyes, and a reputation that could intimidate. I cave in to his request, and show him my poorly bandaged arms.

"...Sh-...Dammit." He growls as he analyzes my wounds. He tugs me back to our bedroom, Courtney the Cocker Spaniel tottering close behind, and in our private bathroom he pulls off the bandages to better clean the wounds I had inflicted upon myself. Once all the surface blood had been washed off, he quickly reaches for the first aid kit, and furiously wraps the bandages around my arm. I tell him in my wailing about this afternoon. My Scizophrenia forced me to cut myself once more.

"Look, Austin, I'm not mad, but you need to go back on your meds."

"I'll get sick."

"Better than having you kill yourself."

"You guys okay?" A tall strawberry blondie had poked her head in through the doorway. This was Drago's student, Pydra.

"Go away, Pydra." She immediately got the clue that this was a moment between the two of us, so she slithered out of the room without another peep.

Once she left, my husband had felt the bandages. "They're not too tight, are they?"

"They're good." I was led out of the bathroom, and I am seated on the bed. He sits beside me and takes my hands in his.

"Austin, you know when I married you, it was then my job to keep you safe, happy, and most importantly alive. This is what I meant when I said you're always coming first. This can't happen again, not in my power."

"This was just a one time thing, Drago. I'll be better once we head out for Ragna-"

"You're not coming with us, Austin. Not when you're like this, and most certainly not when you have such easy access to weapons. For all I'd know, you'd be dead the second my back is turned, and I've already lost Wayvern." Damn, the feeling of your gut turning when you love brings up his late flame. He still loved her, I could tell when he spoke of her, the way his voices lowers in tone, pitch, and volume. Wayvern was a painful memory, he didn't want me suffering such a fate, in spite of Wayvern dying for a noble cause, whereas if I died, it would be out of mental illness.

"But...Luminexx..." I protested. I would not miss out on such a chance to brawl among the very Battle Brawlers, not in a million years.

"You're coming first." His voice is stern, emphasizing each word more and more.

"You'll die out there."

"For you, that is."

"What a cheesy line, you little fool."

"Ye human," He snipes back.

"Ye reptile brain." I blow a raspberry at him.

"Are you turning into Cassie or something?" Cassie was the brawler who had taken Dan's number one spot in the rankings, but she was usually as mature as a five year old on a sugar rush.

"What?" I projected my voice to sound similar to a guy, because for a fifteen year old, Cassie's voice is pretty low.

"Cassie's still better at it, though."

"You're a Meanie Head!" That was what she called people who were "Horrible and cruel and horrible and cruel" to her. They were Meanie heads.

"...Ye human."

Freyja, Drago's mother, had joined us for dinner, so we could be escorted to Asgard to begin training for Ragnarok. I found myself, for the first time, to be hungry, even when my plate was cleaned. I rose to get a third helping of meatloaf when Drago took notice.

"You're actually eating tonight."

"Huh?"

"I've never seen you eat this much before. Maybe what happened this afternoon was a one-time thing." He helps himself to another bite of the green beans on his plate.

"Perhaps. They haven't stirred me in months."

"That, my love, is a good sign."

I left the room to fix my plate again, and I noted that Freyja was observing me. She loathed me, and she made sure I knew it like the back of my hand. I returned to the table, and I could sense all eyes on me. My blood coiled out of fear. When I sat down, Freyja asked, "So, have you decided on your final lineup?"

"Well, me, Dan, and Shun are most certainly on the team, and is Runo coming too?" Marucho turned to face his friend Dan.

"Yeah. Where's Austin standing, Drago?"

"A trip to the psychiatrist would necessary, but I'm sure she could do without."

"When the thing is skin and bones?" Freyja gestures to me, which I wasn't very happy about. I also wasn't pleased about being referred to as skinny either.

"What do you mean? I don't see too much of a differ-" That's when he takes a second look at me and nods. "She has lost some weight. What do you do when I'm gone?"

"I swear, Drago, I don't exercise. I don't eat much, either."

"Well, it doesn't make you look attractive. Put some more beef on yourself, and make sure she TRAINS, Drago. We can't have weaklings in this war." Freyja gives me that I'm-So-Going-To-Kill-You look.

"Yes, mother."

"But Luminexx isn't even completely repaired!"

"Then you had best polish it before we leave." That was when I stormed out of the kitchen without another word.


	2. Inhumanity

Chapter 2

Once Luminexx was completed and Austin had been calmed down, we had departed for Asgard, where our Darkus brawler, Cassie, had been waiting. Cassie spent her summers here, for she didn't have a family to go to. The rest of the new guardian Bakugan, with the exception of Subterra Gran Panzer were waiting there as well, which we would be using in the war. Luminexx was armor to help me hold my own against the much stronger God Bakugan. That was why I married Austin-that woman was the finest unlicensed engineer, that and she was a cutie, especially when she was sleeping, like she's doing right now, with her eyelashes bristling together in sleep, her cheeks rosy, her peach colored lips rubbing and pressing into each other ever so gently, and her sandy blonde curls cascading up my bust. This was the mate I knew and loved. Dan teased about us, not bothering to shut up, so I offered him the gesture that he very much needed, but he returns it to me with an expression of disdain. This was an average day in the life of Dan Kuso and his Bakugan Drago, and the looming Ragnarok made it no different than old times, when I was in my brawling ages. Alas, those days are inevitably over, but this war was serious business, and I, along with Austin, had already been dragged into it even before the day my mother came knocking at our door, and if this war wasn't won, gods would perish, and the universe will come undone by the very threads.

"Drago, son, could you wake your wife up, and tell her we've arrived?" Freyja had used a voice that she had not used with Austin before. My mother had never approved of my mate, who she claimed was a snob, and would only bring misfortune to the team. This resulted in Freyja always thrashing my love every chance she got, whether it was by intimidation or physical harassment, most often the former, so this lax tone was new, though it was likely because she was addressing me.

"Sweetheart..." I shook Austin a little, whispering in her ear. I grudged to do this, mostly because she was peaceful when she slept.

"Sleepy time's over. War Time's approaching." She was not phased in the slightest, instead she nuzzled her head deeper into my chest, into the perfect core embedded into my chest. I rubbed the perfect core fragment that was rooted to the back of her hand as a result of us becoming mates.

"Look, babe, we can't drag this out any longer. Pleas wake up." I shook her some more, more harshly this time around. I had to remark, however, that I felt for the human, she just wanted her sleep, and considering her schizophrenia, just a power nap would be a miracle. In the middle of the night, which was six hours ago, she stretched into the position she was in now, asking me for her stuffed cat as she yawned incessantly. Missy was still tucked beneath her hands.

"Baby, just wake up. Missy wants you to play with her." I rubbed the fragment until it started to glow. I received a tired groan in reply, and a shift in posture. "Are you okay, love?"

"That's weird. Austin doesn't normally sleep this much." Dan piped in.

"And that's exactly why I'm starting to get worried." I was used to Austin rattling me awake because the demons in her head were bullying her, commanding for her to take our lives. The longest she ever slept before this was four hours.

"Austin? Are you okay?" No answer. I shook her a little more. "Austin?"

After a minute more of panic, she finally opened her small baby blues, which were foggy from sleep. I sighed in relief; at least she hadn't fallen into a coma or something.

"We're here, sweetheart." I tell her as she's still tripping over what's going on.

"Oh? Yeah, I'm up..." Only to rest her head back on my shoulder.

"Austin..."

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Then you should rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty." I kiss her forehead. She groans but she opens her eyes, visibly very dozy. "It's not like you to be sleeping this much."

"I'm just feeling a bit dreamy, right now. And cold. How long was I asleep?"

"Like, six and a half hours."

"Damn. New record for me." She yawned. "And I'm still tired."

"Sucks to be you, we're at our destination, so up and at 'em, sugar." I lead her out of the chariot, taking her by her hand, but in any way she almost stumbled stepping off onto different ground, so I had to catch her before she fell. Fortunately, this was a wake-up call for Austin, for when she was on the marble landing, her eyes were as awake as the morning sun. I escorted her to the main citadel, where my mother was standing in the doorway with shrinking patience. Her eyes were stormy-colored blue as of now, her lips and cheeks burning red. When Freyja got pissed, you could tell she was PISSED, and hating my mate made it no better. Catching my breath, I huffed, "She's-not always-like this, she's having an off-day."

"This is not a time for off-days." My mother growled. "This is Ragnarok, the final war, the end of days, this isn't a time for fooling."

"She's not feeling well, is my point." I state in defense of Austin. Freyja had yielded her argument, but not without giving the other woman, upset over her daughter-in-law's victory. If there was one thing Freyja knew how to be, it was a snake.

"I heard that." Apparently I had stupid enough to forget that my mother could read minds. Freyja turns around, marching off with her nose in the air white-blonde swishing ever-so-sharply. "And never make that comment about a Goddess, especially when she is your own mother." The door slams behind her, and Austin rolls her eyes.

"What's her problem with me? I don't remember doing anything to piss her off."

"She's the Goddess of War, she's going to be tight-faced." I try to comfort her, but Austin was still a bit rocked by Freyja's harshness. I coddle her for a wee bit; she balls her fist, her eyes fastened shut, her head was folded against my chest. We break the embrace, to walk hand in hand down the citadel's main hall of Asgard, the Realm of the Gods.

"About time!" Dan crowed when he saw us. "We thought you two had been eaten up by something!"

"Blame Snow White here. Had to kiss her in order for her to wake up." Austin had then started to make it known that she did not appreciate my joke. She glared at me, her blue pearls squinting smaller and smaller in size, until barely visible. "Chill, Austin." I snide.

We started our visit with, you guessed it, a tour of the main citadel, where we were boarding. Freyja had revealed that the first battle of Ragnarok will take place in here months, and in those three months we would be training in Valhalla for the days, we will be resting here come night. Tonight, however, there will be a grand feast for the heroes of Ragnarok, with us as the guests of honor. Austin was rather interested and engaged during the tour, much to our surprise. At one point, she took notice of a fine door looking more elegant than the rest, and engraved in it were the symbols of the six attributes. She asked, "Where does that door lead to?"

"That is for me to know, and you NOT to find out." Freyja did not even turn around to face the human, for she was likely still upset about my mate's oversleeping back at the landing.

We continued with the tour, showing us to all the main attractions of the Godly palace, minus the attributed door, which Freyja claimed was forbidden to access with the exception of herself. It was also forbidden to leave doors open, or leave food or drink unattended on the table, or to do anything else that would be considered, "Piggish" by my mother.

After all the impressive stuff, she showed us the basic utilities, like kitchen, the dining hall, laundry room, all that normal household rooms, even though they too seemed to appear legendary. The only thing the palace lacked, however, was a main lounge, since as Freyja explained that the Gods do not normally get along enough to sit down in a room together, which I found rather funny. Before I could giggle like a teenage human, Austin shot me that warning glance. I keep my lips zipped.

"Unfortunately, this is a fact we're forced to face here, there's always friction, even in war time, this one being not an exception, in fact, there has been more shade than ever before."

"What are we fighting against, anyway?" It was clear that Dan had never taken a mythology class in his life. That or he was probably sleeping throughout every second. It's a surprise he even got a diploma, and even Freyja presented that "He's so hopeless" expression as she answered his question.

"We are quarreling with the Ice Giants, Loki along with his children, and you all have heard that Dio Sivac has broken loose." Unanimously all eyes shifted over to Austin, who hated being watched, hence she began to cry. To be exact, Dio Sivac had stormed in during our honeymoon, cutting it short by leaving Austin with life threatening injuries, and everlasting scars, cuing all her erratic behavior as of late, and her discomfort. I held her close, uttering inaudibly in her ear that it was all going to be okay, struggling to settle her down and even make her feel better. Finally, she sniffled, to be followed by little else. I request for Freyja to show us to our room, where Austin had immediately taken for the bed as I got everything else squared away. Turns out I crammed more of her stuffed animals than what was found before we left. When she had gone back to the brink of tears, I try to reason with her.

"Look, Austin, you can't carry all of your friends in your arms. I'll leave for them to breathe next time to save you the hassle." Her stuffed animals had to be referred to as friends, for due to Austin's schizophrenia, they actually were her friends.

"That's inhumane."

"Then how about keeping them in a kennel or something?"

She paused for a moment to think about it, before answering, "That's inhumane too."

"You're inhumane."

"I'm not inhumane. You are."

"I'm not human, what do you expect?"

She takes a moment to piece together the pun, and she smiled before returning to play time with her favorite stuffed cat, Missy, and I sat at her side. I dared not to touch the cat; Austin would let me have it if I did such, so as she played, I fish braided her hair, which I had learned how to do after watching Pydra do it so many times to Cassie. Austin had brushed off my presecence, for she was used to me toying with her hair, after being with me for eight months. By now, it was common sense to her.

When I was finished with her, Austin turned her head, her blue stars wide and glittering with questioning. She felt the braid, and gave me a peck on the cheek. She was so adorable, and I let her hear my thoughts.

"For a human, you're pretty damn cute."

"What's that supposed to matter?"

"Something only I can comprehend."

She scoffed. I playfully pushed a loose ringlet behind her ear, before bopping her on the nose. She stared cross-eyed for a moment, but then she "punished" me by getting me back by bopping my snout. I glared at her for a moment, but we ended up caressing each other. I couldn't possibly be angry at Austin, that was fact.

She yawned, and I let her lay her head on my lap. I coated her in the blanket, tucked her in, I let her wade into sleep ever so slowly, and then I slowly and gently put her head back on the mattress before leaving the room.

"Is she alright?" Dan asked as I passed through the door and softly close it, cautious not to wake my beau. "Yeah," I sighed.

"What even happened to make her like this? She's been crying on and off for the past week or so and she's acting glum. It isn't like her."

"It's been worrying me as well."

"Then why not ask her?"

"I did, she insisted it was nothing, which I'm not very sure of." I shook my head.

"I know you're denying, buddy." Dan narrowed his eyes, a look he had not given me in years.

"... It's Dio Sivac. The memory has been bothering me as well." I sigh. Dan knew me long enough to sense my thoughts, so he didn't have to prod for answers. We've been a team for a whole decade, only to become inseparable, he was almost as influential as Austin was, but Austin was my mate, and for our kind, the female is always the priority.

"I know the kind of toll this is taking on you, buddy, it certainly hurts."

"Hurt is an understatement, my friend. Austin's ashamed of herself now, her self value is gone. She doesn't even know I love her anymore, I can't convince that we're by her side, she keeps blaming and second-guessing herself."

"Poor thing," My friend hung his head, but he picked it right up, clenching his fist with a determined and confident glimmer in his ruby-colored eyes. "I'll tell you what, Drago, as a team, we're gonna take down the bastard, send him to Hell, along with this Ragnarok, because that's what Battle Brawlers do!" I could pin back my smile, this was what Dan was good at.

"Sounds like a plan! And let me do all the ass-kicking!"

Dan laughed. "Now THAT sounds like the Drago I know and love!"

"AHEM, that's MISTER Drago!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, buddy!"


End file.
